


Our Truths

by tea_leaves_and_dvds



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cheating, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_leaves_and_dvds/pseuds/tea_leaves_and_dvds
Summary: Tony and Loki start an affair while in unhappy marriages. It doesn't end well and they see each other at a gala months later.





	Our Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are memories, regular text is the present.

_Loki’s chest rose and fell fast and Tony could feel the fast pace of his pulse as he kissed the man’s neck. “Move.” He was breathless and his voice was rough from screaming. Tony’s large hands held his hips still, keeping him from moving. The larger man ground inside him for a few more seconds, knowing Loki was still sensitive from their previous rounds. He waited until Loki was shuddering and moaning loudly before he began to thrust inside of him. He shuddered as Loki ran his nails down his back and kissed him, hard and bruising._

“Honey, are you listening?” Pepper asked and Tony blinked as he snapped out of the memory that played so clearly in his head. “This is Loki.” Tony stretched his hand out towards Loki. Loki moved just as robotically, taking Tony’s hand and shaking it politely.

“Nice to meet you.” Loki said gently and ignored the concerned look his husband gave him. He was rarely meek, but seeing Stark in front of him had rendered the “lie-smith” quiet.

“He’s the new lawyer I just hired.” Pepper said and held Tony’s arm, pressing close to him. They were the perfect picture of a couple, with Tony’s pocket square even matching the slinky red dress that Pepper wore. Loki’s eyes drifted down to the large diamond on her hand and the golden wedding band that matched the one on Tony’s hand.

_Loki sat on Tony’s lap and looked down at him, the man’s hard cock pressing up against his ass. “Give it to me.” He purred and ground down against him, drawing a moan from Tony. “It’ll be our secret.” He whispered and watched as Tony looked at the ring on his hand. He almost thought the man was going to push him off of him and leave, but then Tony was taking his ring off and put it in Loki’s hand._

_He looked up at Loki with trust and Loki ignored the way his own heart sped up. He took off his own wedding and engagement ring and dropped them off the side of the bed for Tony to see. “Out of sight, out of mind?” Tony smiled up at him and Loki nodded._

_“I just want to think about how you make me feel tonight.”_

“I see.” Tony said and forced a smile as Pepper leaned on him. “Well, we’ve heard great things.” He said and looked up at the man who had his arm wrapped around Loki’s waist. “Sorry, your name?”

The man gave a bright smile, and gave a small flip of his honey blonde hair. “Fandral.” He said and shook Tony’s hand. He looked like a pretentious Robin Hood and Tony could smell the cologne that was practically coming off of him in waves. “I also work in the same company.” Fandral hummed.

“Is that how you met?” Pepper cooed and Loki and Tony’s eyes met again.

  _“Why don’t you leave him if you don’t love him?” Tony asked as he kissed Loki’s shoulder. The smaller man was stretched out on the huge bed and just enjoyed the kisses that Tony was pressing on his skin. He was always a bit colder than most people and Tony’s kisses felt like sitting in front of a fire, warming him slowly and relaxing him._

_“He’s friends with my brother.” Loki said as if that explained everything. They didn’t know each other’s full names, but Tony knew that Loki lived in his brother’s shadow. “And it’s convenient for my father’s firm. It keeps him in the firm if I let him fuck me.” Tony winced and Loki turned his head to look at him and smirked. “Getting sensitive? Don’t try to save me, darling.” He warned Tony. “I know what I’m doing.” He turned over and pushed Tony to lay down, climbing on top of him. “And no feelings, remember?”_

_Tony nodded and tipped his head back as Loki settled on his chest. He could feel the cold tip of Loki’s nose against his neck and the way his hands buried under Tony’s sides to keep warm but he didn’t mind. It felt right to wrap his arms around him and rest his hands on the small of Loki’s back._

Loki nodded as Fandral talked about Thor introducing them to each other and how they had quickly fallen for each other. “We’re about to celebrate our second anniversary.” Loki added when Fandral actually paused to take a breath and let him interject.

“Spring wedding, huh?” Pepper beamed and looked up at Tony with warm eyes. “Ours too.” She said and Tony nodded. “It was the best day of our lives.” She said and if Tony hadn’t been staring at him, he would have missed the upward quirk of Loki’s lips.

_“-People were covered in flower petals and I had to take a bunch of allergy medicine just so I wasn’t all stuffy during the ceremony. I fucking hate Spring weddings.” Tony muttered, leaning against the back of the headboard, his arms wrapped around Loki’s waist as the other leaned against him. Loki’s chuckle filled the room and he leaned his head back to look at Tony._

_“To be fair, you hate a lot of things.” He pointed out and Tony chuckled and gave his lips a teasing nip._

_“Unfortunately, not you.” Tony said and Loki raised an eyebrow._

_“Why ‘unfortunately’?” he hummed and blinked when Tony’s hold on him went slack. “Tony?” He frowned and turned around._

“I think I need another drink.” Loki said as Fandral and Pepper talked about their weddings and Fandral let him go, not paying him a second thought. He walked towards the bar and tensed as he heard Pepper’s voice.

“Get me another martini, would you?” Tony nodded mutely and followed Loki towards the bar, staring at the back of his head.

  _“Loki, please.” Tony breathed and held onto Loki’s shirt. “Don’t leave.” He begged as Loki pulled on his pants and zipped himself up. Loki wouldn’t look at him and everything in Tony wanted to just hold onto him. “I didn’t mean for it to happen. I didn’t want to fall in lo-“_

_“Don’t!” Loki hissed, but there was no anger in his eyes, just fear. “Don’t say it, Anthony!” He said and took his shirt from the man’s hands. “This is over. Don’t follow me. Don’t contact me.” His hands were shaking as he buttoned up his shirt and he hoped Tony wouldn’t see it. He only spared as second to look at Tony’s heartbroken eyes and looked away again. “Lose my number, Tony.” He breathed and grabbed his jacket on his way out._

Loki ordered his drink and leaned against the bar. He glared at the bar as Tony stood next to him and gave the bartender his order as well. Neither of them turned to each other as the bartender moved away to make their drinks.

“I love you.” Tony said and Loki looked at him with wide eyes. Tony kept his eyes down on the bar. “You never let me say it.” He said softly and Loki could fell his heart speed up.

“I...” he bit his lip. “I was scared you would say that.” He looked at his hands, his hands clenched tight and his knuckles white. “I thought it would confuse me if I heard you say it.” He confessed and Tony looked at him. “Make me lose sight of what I needed to do.” He looked back to Fandral. “Before you, I was perfectly fine with this… with my life.” His eyes went back to Tony’s and his heart ached as he recognized the small spark of hope there. His eyes were so expressive, unlike Loki’s own and it was one of the things Loki had found himself missing the most.

“I missed you.” Tony breathed and Loki gave a small sad chuckle.

“I did too…” he smiled despite himself and looked up at Tony. “So much.” He blinked as Tony took his ring off and set it down on the bar.

“I’ll wait ten minutes.” Tony said, mustering up as much courage as he could. “Ten minutes, and then I’m gone.” He said and left. Loki watched him and when he was out of sight, he looked at the ring. Minutes went by and with each tick of the clock’s hands Loki could feel his heart rate rise.

“The martini.” The bartender said and set it down in front of Loki. Loki nodded and looked at his own hand. He slipped the rings off his finger and dropped them and Tony’s into the drink, smiling to himself.

“Can you give this to the couple there?” He asked one of the waiters that passed by and pointed to where Fandral and Pepper were still talking.

Once the drink left his hand, he ran towards where he knew Tony was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought up after listening to Loca by Maite Perroni. Let me know what you think.


End file.
